Time Out
"Time Out" is the 16th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Having had it with the pistachio missions, Cavendish and Dakota try to contact their boss for clarification, but as the battery of their communicator dies, they locate top agents Brick and Savannah, who tell them of Cavendish and Dakota's position. Meanwhile, Milo and Zack go fishing with their dads. Plot Milo, Zack, and their fathers are heading to Murphy's Yaw for some fishing. Milo, Zack and their fathers prepare to go on a fishing trip out on a lake. In conversation, Marcus Underwood dismisses the others' concerns over Murphy's Law, describing it as a story about a "Murphy family curse". Milo assures Marcus that Murphy's Law is real, before deciding to purchase some pistachios from a cart manned by Dakota. Milo and Dakota recognize each other from previous encounters, and shortly after Milo leaves with his bags of pistachios, a swordfish bursts from underneath the dock, skewering the cart and destroying its stock. This series of events causes Dakota to begin pondering how there was a swordfish, just as Cavendish returns to find the pistachios destroyed. Lamenting that they have once again failed their mission to protect the pistachios, Cavendish nevertheless reveals their next mission, which he is disheartened to learn is merely another mission to prevent the destruction of a Tunisian import of pistachios. Cavendish attempts to call headquarters on his interdimensional communicator to complain, but finds that its battery has died, leading Dakota to suggest that they consult someone who has a working device. Out on the lake, Milo's attempt at casting his line lands Marcus' hat in the water where it is torn apart by birds. Marcus tries to play it off as poor skill on Milo's part, but his attempt is quickly ruined by the same swordfish as it breaks Marcus' fishing rod. "And so it begins," Zack remarks. Dakota and Cavendish arrive at a mansion where a party is taking place, where Dakota points out the presence of Brick and Savannah, two other time travel agents working for the future government. Brick and Savannah regard Dakota and Cavendish with disdain, before proceeding to fulfill their mission - stopping armed goons from carrying out a transaction, then uncovering a vial of unknown liquid from a hidden safe. Cavendish is outraged that Brick and Savannah are equipped with better technology than they are and given more dangerous, exciting missions, while Dakota tries flirting with Savannah (whom sprays him with knock-out gas kept in her purse). With the first phase of their mission done, Brick and Savannah summon their time-traveling limousine, which Cavendish points out, revealing their own transport to be a broken down antique car. After another series of events leading to Marcus nearly drowning in the lake, he finally acknowledges Murphy's Law as legitimate. Martin suggests that they move to another spot, but as he activates the boat's motor, the motor ends up dislodging and accelerating back to shore on its own, stranding the group. Martin's alternative of activating the boat's sail ends up in failure as the sail immediately gets torn away by the wind. In the limousine, Cavendish expresses his displeasure at the favorable treatment Brick and Savannah have received. At this, the other agents bluntly inform Cavendish and Dakota that they are the worst agents in the agency and were paired together because nobody wanted them, and given the inconsequential mission of preventing the extinction of the pistachio only because their boss liked them. The news leaves Cavendish severely demoralized as the group arrives in 1983, but incidental bumbling on Cavendish's part causes the vial Brick retrieved to fly out of his hands and leak into the sewers, culminating in a huge mutated rat that attacks Elliot in the present day. Brick and Savannah rewind time to prevent this from happening, stopping their past selves from allowing Cavendish and Dakota to accompany them, and simply give Cavendish their interdimensional communicator to speak with their boss, Mr. Block. Despite Cavendish's requests, Mr. Block confirms what Brick and Savannah have said, berates Cavendish and Dakota for their failure over their inconsequential mission, and terminates the call. On their boat, Martin and Milo manage to jury rig a steering mechanism using some oxygen tanks, but one of the tanks ends up leaking and launching itself into the nearby dam, breaking it to Marcus' disbelief. The resulting flood of water forces Milo to reconfigure the sailing mast into a makeshift rudder, which all the crew help to steer. On the dock, Cavendish is disheartened that his entire career as a government agent has been insignificant. As Dakota tries to console him by pointing out that the Tunisian load of pistachios has safely arrived, the Murphy's Yaw crashes onto the dock, and Dakota recognizes Milo as he whooshes by. The boat ends up crashing into a nearby fast food stand. Dakota mentions Milo to Cavendish, claiming that Milo has been on the scene every time a load of pistachios is destroyed. Cavendish initially doesn't believe him, until the remaining oxygen tank activates and catapults itself into the pistachio shipment, destroying it. Despite his misgivings, Cavendish now believes that his mission is important after all, since a counter-agent has been sent in order to thwart their efforts. As Dakota tries to point out Cavendish's sudden leap of logic, Cavendish looks at Milo in distaste as Milo's group eats some burgers and cheese fries. Transcript Gallery Notes International Airings * April 30, 2017 (Disney Channel Japan) * June 4, (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/05/a-disney-csatorna-juniusi-ujdonsagai.html * June 30, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * August 7, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) * October 2, 2019 (PlusPlus) Trivia * This is the first episode where Dakota and Cavendish have a major role of an episode. Because of this, Milo and Zack have more supporting roles, also Melissa makes no appearance at all for the first time. *This is also the third time Diogee is absent. ("The Wilder West", "Athledecamathalon") *This marks the first time Dakota's first name, Vinnie, is heard. *This episode also marks the first appearances of Brick and Savannah. *The model of car Cavendish and Dakota's time vehicle is called a bug. *Milo says eleven life jackets gives three of them two and a half second chances. Assuming he means a second chance at using a life jacket, eleven would only give three of them two and a third second chances. Or it could be said that it gives two and a half second chances to two and four fifths of them. Errors *When Milo makes his first cast, the float on his line is red and white, but after it snags it is another color. *Marcus' float does the same thing when it pops up after hitting the water. *When the time travelers are entering the upstairs room, Dakota's jacket is all yellow below the line, whereas it is regularly red below the line. * When Brick and Savannah go back to before they went to 1983, Dakota is shown on the ground, but in the next cut he is standing up next to Cavendish. *The steering wheel flies off and breaks apart as Martin tries to steer when the boat is hit by the blast of water from the dam breaking. But in every scene after, the boat has a steering wheel. Continuity * During their conversation, Milo and Dakota mention the past times when they interacted with one another ("The Doctor Zone Files", "Smooth Opera-tor"). Allusions * James Bond - A guitar instrumental similar to Bond's action montage is often heard when Brick and Savannah appear. They also have several similarities to Bond, such as trying to save the world in formal dress. * Brick and Savannah are inspired by their voice actors' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Grant Ward and Melinda May respectively. * The instrumental music at the beginning of the episode is a reference to the opening theme of the 1984 sitcom "Murder She Wrote". * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - When the swordfish took Marcus's fishing rod, Zack said "And so it begins" it's may a reference to the same line of King Theoden from the movie. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Ming-Na Wen as Savannah *Brett Dalton as Brick *Mark Hamill as Mr. Block *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Phil LaMarr as Marcus Underwood *Lars References vi:Time Out Category:T Category:Episodes